A facade can be a durable and aesthetically desirable construction for a building exterior. Facades, such as brick or stone veneer walls, also provide protection to the interior of the building from the surrounding environment. Anchoring systems, such as veneer ties, are used to secure facades to inner walls of a building to overcome forces which might pull the facade away from the building. These anchoring systems extend from the inner wall of the building to the facade. Generally, anchoring systems, such as veneer ties are connected to the inner wythe with a fastener. The fastener is inserted through an opening in the veneer tie and secured to the inner wythe thereby compressing the veneer tie against the inner wythe.